So Special
by PiscesBaby
Summary: Prologue to Blades of Destiny. Mark informs Mickie she's needed back in the WWE for a yet to be mentioned reason.


**A/N: This past week, a series of unfortunate events happened to 'Ashley'. One of those unfortunate events was kind of my fault (at least she blames me for it), so this one-shot she's wanted me to do for months is my way of making it up to her. Due to this, I've decided to add it as a prologue (of sorts) to Blades of Destiny. She's so lucky she's my best friend.**

* * *

><p>Mickie sat at the bar stool, tapping her fingers against the table. She kept looking at her watch constantly. The message stated that it was urgent, but apparently not so urgent that they're 20 minutes late. "Might as well as go," she said aloud to no one in particular. As she turned around and stepped off the barstool, she ran right into a brick wall. This brick wall, however, had dyed black hair, green eyes, and tattooed arms. "Mark, what are you doing here?"<p>

"Sorry, I'm late darling," he said in a southern drawl. "I had to electrocute Randy for hurting Evan."

Mickie laughed a little and looked up at Mark. "So, what does Vince want?"

"There's something big happening, according to Vince. He said he wanted all the supernatural wrestlers to take part. I told him to get in contact with you," Mark replied.

"Oh, so you wanted to see me?" Mickie teased with a dimpled smile, "How sweet."

Mark rolled his eyes to the ceiling before looking back down at Mickie, "John was really happy to hear you were coming back too." He smirked when the smile on her face disappeared, "Oh, is there something wrong?"

"We only had a fling back in 2008. Why is he so damn obsessed with me?" Mickie asked as she sucked her teeth.

Mark extended his hand for Mickie to take. "Come with me." He led her to a booth in the back of the bar. She sat down first and he slid in next to her. "Could you really blame the guy? You're beautiful."

Mickie was flushed by the compliment. Mark never really spoke to her except a few times when she was in the WWE. She never knew he thought something like that about her. "Wow, thank you. That was really unexpected. I always thought you were the blond hair, blue eyed type."

Mark wrapped his arm around Mickie and pulled her in for a kiss. "I like brown hair and brown eyes too. Especially on you." Mickie pulled Mark down for another kiss. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and lifted her up onto his lap. He moved his large hands down to her ass cheeks and he cupped them to move her closer. "How could someone so small have so much?" he whispered in her ear before moving his lips to her neck.

Mickie moved his head from her neck so she could look him in the eye. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Mickie was playing a game with him that she couldn't win. While it was true he didn't usually go for her type, he did notice her all the time. When he found out she was _Homo Sapien Supernaturalis_, he knew he needed to figure out more. Unfortunately, she was released only 2 weeks after he made that discovery. The only thing he knew was what she told him, which was that she had a self-healing factor.

"Shut up and let me find out." He pushed her back against the table and lifted her up on it. "Tell me, can you keep quiet?"

Mickie's brown eyes widened to the size of saucers, "Really Mark? In public?"

"As long as you don't scream."

Mark moved Mickie up even more on the table and laid her flat on it. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down along with her jeans. He placed another kiss on her lips before he unbuttoned his own jeans and his erect cock sprang free. Without much warning, Mark rammed himself fully into Mickie. They kissed passionately while Mark lifted Mickie's legs so he could enter her even more.

Mark!" Mickie moaned out quietly like Mark wanted her too. He gripped onto her hips and continued pumping his cock inside of her tight pussy. Mickie's body was bouncing on and off the table from how hard Mark was thrusting. Mark leaned over and kissed her lips hungrily. He picked Mickie up off the table and turned her around so that her back was against his chest. Bending her over, he entered her pussy again from behind.

"Oh…..Mark….fuck," was all Mickie could say, combined with the soft moaning. Mark lifted her up so that her back was against his chest. Mickie wrapped her legs around his body as he continued to bounce her up and down on his cock. She turned her head and stuck her tongue out so he would catch it with his lips. They kissed passionately while Mark was still thrusting inside of her. The kiss was finally broken and Mickie was back on all fours. As he felt his own release coming soon, he started going faster and faster.

"Cum for me, Mickie," he whispered in her ear. Mickie's juices came all over his cock and Mark came inside of her as well. Mark leaned over and kissed her on the lips while pulling a strand of brown hair away from her face. He released his grip on her hips and fell back first onto the seat. He watched contently as Mickie put her jeans back on. He patted a spot on his lap and she sat on it. He watched and listened as her ragged breathing slowly returned to normal.

"What do you need me for again?" she asked. She was still seeing stars from the orgasm Mark gave her. The only man that came close to having her experience something like that was John, and even he had a long way to go.

"I don't even know what McMahon is planning," Mickie smiled when he placed a light kiss on her neck, "He said it's a secret mission that only a select few could know about."

Mickie sighed and leaned her back against his chest, "I feel the sparks from your body. Does that always happen?"

"Not exactly," he answered, "Only after a really good round of sex, even a quickie like the one we just had. Consider yourself special."

Mickie placed another light kiss on his lips. "Trust me, I do."


End file.
